religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Walpurgisnacht
thumb|330px|Vreugdevuur in Zweden. Het ontsteken van vreugdevuren is een van de vele tradities die samenhangen met Walpurgisnacht. Walpurgisnacht is een van oorsprong Europees voor-christelijk feest, dat wordt gevierd in de nacht van 30 april op 1 mei. Het is genaamd naar de heilige Walburga wier translatie op 1 mei werd herdacht. Walpurgisnacht heeft betekenis voor heidenen en wicca's. Het volksgeloof wilde dat in deze nacht de boze geesten vrij spel hadden. Vieringen rond walpurgisnacht komen voor in Duitsland, Zweden en Finland. Walpurgisnacht is vooral door Goethes Faust II (1832), sterk gemythologiseerd. Vanwege deze uiteenlopende tradities, heeft het feest ook diverse betekenissen en functies. De oorsprong gaat in ieder geval terug op feesten die zich richten op vruchtbaarheid en op de dunne scheidslijn tussen leven en dood. Geschiedenis Walpurgisnacht vindt haar oorsprong in enkele pre-christelijke tradities die plaatsvonden op de vooravond van 1 mei. Een van deze tradities is Beltane, een Keltisch voorjaarsfeest. Op dit feest werd het begin van de lente gevierd met vreugdevuren. Veel rituelen leven voort in verschillende mei-rituelen, zoals de meiboom. De noordelijke Germanen eerden op deze dag Freyr en Freya. Beiden staan hier voor vruchtbaarheid en liefde. De Vikingen herdachten in deze nacht het offer van Odin waarmee hij toegang kreeg tot de geheimen van de runen der wijsheid. De Vikingen ontstaken vuren om kwade geesten op een afstand te houden, omdat juist dit een tijd was dat de grenzen tussen de levenden en de doden zwak waren. http://www.wizardrealm.com/norse/holidays.html "Norse Holidays and Festivals" op wizardreal.com. Bekeken op 10-11-2008. Walpurgisnacht is genoemd naar de christelijke heilige Walburga of Walburgis, wat in het Hoogduits Walpurgis werd. Walburga is in 710 geboren in het graafschap Dorset in Zuid-Engeland en was een nichtje van Bonifatius. Samen met haar broers Wunnibald en Willibald reisde ze naar Württemberg in Duitsland. Hier werd ze non in het klooster van Heidenheim. Walburga stierf op 25 februari 779. Op 1 mei 779 is ze heilig verklaard. Zij is voor de katholieken op 25 februari de dagheilige en voor de protestanten op 1 mei. Walburga is in de katholieke traditie de patrones van de boeren, de zeevarenden en de huisdieren. Ook werd zij aangeroepen tegen beten van hondsdolle huisdieren. Walburga was in de vroege middeleeuwen met name in Duitsland en de Nederlanden een relatief populaire heilige. Hieruit kan worden verklaard dat functies van de godin Freya ook aan Walburga werden toegeschreven, en Walburga's naam aan dit meifeest werd verbonden. http://www.heiligen-3s.nl/heiligen/02/25/02-25-0779-Walburgis-Heidenheim.php "Walburgis van Heidenheim" op Heiligen-3s.nl. Bekeken op 10-11-2008. Viering in Duitsland thumb|75px|Een walpurgis (vrouwelijke militair), Duitslandthumb|left|[[Heksensabbat op de Blocksberg, 1668]] Volgens aloud Duits volksgeloof is de nacht van 30 april op 1 mei een nacht vol magie. De Germanen geloofden eertijds dat de goden Wodan en Freya in die nacht de winterdemonen verdreven om de lente te begroeten. Tijdens de Walpurgisnacht komen de heksen uit alle hoeken en gaten tevoorschijn om op bezemstelen, kattenstaarten, rieken, dorsvlegels of ongeacht welk ander vervoermiddel dat ze onderweg aantreffen door de lucht te suizen, geïrriteerd door de zinnelijke reinheid van Walpurga. Onder het motto Fahr hin, nach dem Blocksberg steht mein Sinn vliegen ze naar de top van de Brocken voor een heksenbal met de daar verzamelde duivels en demonen. Het grootste Walpurgisfeest in Duitsland wordt gevierd op de Brocken, de hoogste berg van de Harz. Volgens het volksgeloof mochten de van de aarde verbannen heksen gedurende één nacht in het jaar terugkeren voor een heksenfeest op de Brocken. Op deze berg staat het voor-christelijke Heksenaltaar. Hier verkocht Goethes Faust zijn ziel aan Mephistopheles. Op veel plaatsen in de Duitse Harz wordt tegenwoordig het Walpurgisfeest nog groots gevierd. Aan huizen en andere bouwwerken worden duivels en heksen opgehangen. Mensen lopen als heks verkleed over straat en slaan argeloze voorbijgangers met een bezem op hun achterwerk. Rond Hemelvaart en Pinksteren brengen per dag zo’n 60.000 mensen een bezoek aan de Brocken. De afgelopen paar jaren is de Walpurgisnacht het begin van opstootjes in Berlijn. Viering in Zweden en Finland thumb|Walpurgisnacht in Finland De viering verschilt per regio en zelfs per stad. Een van de tradities in Zweden is het aansteken van grote vreugdevuren. Deze traditie is in de 18e eeuw begonnen. Een oudere traditie is dat jongeren in de schemering takken en ander groen in het bos verzamelen en deze gebruiken om de huizen in het dorp te versieren. Hiervoor worden ze met eieren beloond. De meest verspreide traditie is waarschijnlijk het zingen van liedjes over de lente. De meeste liedjes komen uit de 19e eeuw en werden verspreid door lentefeesten van studenten. Hierdoor zijn de grootste en meest traditionele lentefeesten in steden met een oude universiteit, zoals Uppsala en Lund. Er zijn ook nieuwere tradities van studenten, zoals een canavalsoptocht, de "Cortège". Deze wordt sinds 1910 georganiseerd in Göteborg. In Finland zijn de studententradities ook één van de belangrijkste kenmerken van "Vappu". Vanaf het eind van de 19e eeuw is dit feest door studenten georganiseerd. De activiteiten omvatten het afdekken van Havis Amanda, een standbeeld van een naakte vrouw in Helsinki, en de halfjaarlijks afwisselende publicaties van geniepige kwesties genaamd Äpy en Julkku. Allebei zijn onvolwassen; Julkku is een normaal tijdschrift en Äpy is altijd een foefje. Klassieke edities van Äpy zijn gedrukt op een toilet-rol en een laken. Vaak is bijgevoegd in een standaard verpakking zoals sardienblikken en melkpakken. Viering door satanisten Walpurgisnacht wordt ook geassocieerd met het satanisme. Volgens gereformeerde politieke partijen vindt er een satanistische walpurgisnachtviering plaats bij het Solse Gat, in de bossen nabij Putten. Vanuit deze visie pleiten deze partijen voor een verbod op een dergelijke viering. http://www.meertens.knaw.nl/volksverhalenbank/detail_volksverhalen.php?id=NIEUW052 "RPF/GPV staat alleen in geloof in heksenfeest". Utrechts Nieuwsblad, 23 juni 1999. Walpurgisnacht in kunst en cultuur Walpurgisnacht heeft diverse artiesten geïnspireerd tot het maken van hun werken. File:Welti Walpurgisnacht 1897.jpg Literatuur thumb|right|Die Walpurgis Nacht, Johann Friedrich Löwen (1756) thumb|Walpurgisnacht uit [[Faust (Goethe)|Faust, 1829]] thumb|Walpurgisnacht, 30 april 1932 Met name in de achttiende en de negentiende eeuw is de Walpurgisnacht gemythologiseerd door diverse schrijvers. In 1756 verscheen het gedicht Die Walpurgisnacht van Johann Friedrich Löwen. Dit gedicht bouwt voort op de Faust-legende die sinds de 16e eeuw bestond. Löwen vervlocht als eerste de Faust-legende met Walpurgisnacht. Stapper, Altena & Uyen 1994: 101. Het boek Faust (eerste versie verschenen in 1808) van dichter en schrijver Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bevat vele citaten en verwijzingen naar onder andere de Walpurgisnacht. Dit boek heeft mede bijgedragen tot de mythologisering van deze nacht. Na Faust volgde in de eerste helft van de negentiende eeuw diverse publicaties met verwijzingen naar Walpurgisnacht, waaronder ook in het Nederlandse taalgebied. In 1832 verscheen de bundel''Volksvertellingen en Legenden, of overleveringen uit de Geestenwereld''. Een van de opgenomen legenden was De Walpurgisnacht, of den reis naar den Bloksberg. Naamlijst van Nederduitsche Boeken, kaarten, prentwerken, enz. 1829-1833 (Amsterdam 1833). 360. http://books.google.nl/books?id=zf8RAAAAIAAJ&pg=RA2-PA360&dq (Bekeken op 21-11-2008). In het Nederlandse taalgebied verscheen in 1835 de verhalenbundel Het Leeskabinet. Mengelwerk tot gezellig onderhoud voor beschaafde kringen. Hierin staat onder andere het verhaal Het open graf, waarin Walpurgisnacht wordt beschreven als de sabbat van boosaardige heksen: Gram, Van Heyst en Van Waalwijk 1835: 256-257 Twee jaar later, in 1837, werd naar de Walpurgisnacht verwezen in de bundel Nederlandsch Museum, dit keer in een fabel. In deze fabel komt een vleermuis voor, die heilige olie uit een kerklamp steelt en daarmee in deze nacht zijn vlerken mee besmeert. http://books.google.nl/books?id=pdsPAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA197&dq=Walpurgisnacht (Bekeken op 21-11-2008) In 1917 verscheen de roman Walpurgisnacht van Gustav Meyrink. Deze roman handelt over een Tsjechische revolutie.Walpurgisnacht By Gustav Meyrink, Translated by Michael Mitchell Muziek In 1799 schreef Goethe Die erste Walpurgisnacht, een ballade waar hij zijn latere Faust op zou baseren. In 1843 schreef Felix Mendelssohn muziek voor deze ballade, een cantate voor koor en orkest. Deze cantate wordt door critici beoordeeld als een geslaagd werk. Kuypers 2002: 103-104 De band Schandmaul heeft een nummer genaamd Walpurgisnacht. Dit nummer is onder andere te vinden op hun CD Narrenkönig. Der Schandmaul-Shop Walpurgisnacht is eveneens de naam van een Nederlandse black metal-band. walpurgisnacht.nl Zie ook * Floralia * Heksennacht * Heksensabbat * Wilde Jacht Externe link * Walpurgisnacht: Phantastischer Roman (1917) - Complete roman van Gustav Meyrink Categorie:Religieuze feestdag Categorie:Duitse feestdag Categorie:Zweedse feestdag Categorie:Paganisme Categorie:Hekserij bg:Валпургиева нощ cs:Pálení čarodějnic cv:Вальпурги каçĕ da:Valborgsaften de:Walpurgisnacht en:Walpurgis Night eo:Valpurga Nokto es:Noche de Walpurgis et:Volbripäev fr:Nuit de Walpurgis he:ליל ולפורגה hr:Valpurgina noć ja:ヴァルプルギスの夜 ka:ვალპურგის ღამე la:Nox Valpurgis lt:Valpurgijos naktis mk:Валпургиска ноќ nn:Valborgsnatta no:Valborgsnatten pl:Noc Walpurgii pt:Noite de Santa Valburga ru:Вальпургиева ночь simple:Walpurgis Night sv:Valborgsmässoafton uk:Вальпургієва ніч